Destiny's Call
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: Stargate SG-1Andromeda Crossover. Takes place at the end of Season 4 in the SG universe.
1. Default Chapter

****

Destiny's Call

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wish I did own Jack, Daniel, Tyr, and Harper.

Note: This is slightly AU. It takes place immediately after the end of Exodus in the Stargate Universe and near the end of Season 1 of the DROM Universe.

It had started out as a normal day. Well, at least fairly normal by their standards. No one was shooting at them and thus far the Magog hadn't come out of nowhere to attack them.

"Beka, how much longer till we get to Beta Minor?", Dylan asked glancing over at his second in command.

"One more jump, our ETA is two hours.", Beka replied, "Entering Slipstream.", she added.

The ship transited into slipstream then started shaking uncontrollably.

"Beka?!", Dylan yelled.

"I don't know.", she said, staring at the screen. The stream was strange, instead of the usually easy to negotiate pattern it was something different. Very different.

"Take us out of Slipstream.", Dylan ordered.

That was far easier in theory than in actual fact. Beka struggled with the controls and finally managed to transit back to normal space. All around them alarms started going off.

"Andromeda, what just happened?", Dylan demanded.

"I don't know. I've never gotten readings like this before.", replied Rommie. She looked more than a little concerned, which was unsurprising given the amount of damage she'd just taken. "It appears that there was some kind of interference in the Slipstream itself." Rommie closed her eyes for a moment as she quickly analyzed all of the data. "Dylan, according to my readings we're no longer anywhere in the Known Worlds. I have no idea where we are."

"Alright, first things first, Mr. Harper what's our status.", Dylan asked over the comm.

"Well boss, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that since I'm such a freakin' genius I can get all the major systems back in working order in less than 12 hours."

"And the bad news?", Dylan said, not knowing if he wanted to know.

"It's gonna take a bit longer than that to fix the Slipstream Drive."

"How much longer?"

"About two or three days."

"Two or three days?". Dylan tried and failed to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who picked our flight path."

"You're really pushing it Harper.", Beka said warningly.

"Sorry, boss.", Harper said, sounding completely unapologetic.

"Just get it fixed.", Dylan said. He sighed. This was going to be a long couple days. So much for his promise to pick up Rev Bem and Trance of Oasis Drift in two days. Hopefully the ship would be fixed soon though.

"You got it, boss.", Harper said, signing off.

"Dylan my sensors are picking up another ship. Two ships actually.", Rommie said.

"Who are they?", he demanded. Now would not be a good time to run into Neitzcheans or the Magog.

"I don't know. The ships are unlike anything we've previously encountered." Rommie explained as she brought up the visual. Two ships appeared. Each was huge and had what appeared to be a glowing golden pyramid extending from its middle.


	2. A long way from home

Jack honestly didn't think this day could get any worse. He was stuck in the middle of freakin' nowhere after they had been thrown off course due to the explosion of the sun. Also hearing that they weren't gonna make it home for over a hundred years was bugging him. And all of this he was using to distract him from what was really bugging him. Teal'c's death. He blamed himself. He should have been more alert. He should have heard the Jaffa approaching. At the very least he sure as hell should have shot Tanith before the bastard had the chance to escape. And it didn't make him any happier when he was drawn out of these thoughts when he heard Jacob say, "It's Apophis." Apparently the snaky bastard had not only survived, but followed them here, wherever the hell here was.

"Um, we've got company.", Daniel announced looking up from his display.

"Yeah, I think Jacob already said that.", Jack said, a bit more sarcastically than he had meant to.

"I'm not talking about Apophis, Jack. Take a look at this. I've never seen anything like this before. Have you?", he asked Jacob.

"No, I have not. It may be a type of vessel used by the people that inhabit this region of space.", Selmac replied.

"Great, snakes and aliens. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"At least they're not trying to attack us.", Daniel said, trying to be optomistic.

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. There ship appears to be damaged.", Jacob said, as he scanned the strange ship.

"So now what do we do?", Sam asked.

"I'm open for suggestions.", Jack replied.

"Well, right now we need to get the ship fixed up. Even if that ship out there isn't a threat to us, Apophis is. And you can bet as soon as his ship is repaired they're gonna attack us. Sam, Jack come with me. Daniel you have the Pel'Tek.", Jacob said.

Ten minutes later Daniel was feeling very bored and very tense, which in his mind seemed like an odd combination. According to his reading Apophis' ship was in worse shape than theirs and it seemed reasonably safe to say they would be all fixed up and ready to take out Apophis before he had a chance to take them out. Daniel felt a wave of anger and sorrow sweep through him. Anger at Apophis and sorrow for the people he had lost because of him. Sha're, Skaraa, and now Teal'c. Although he didn't say it aloud, Apophis' death would finally give him some closure. He sat back and closed his eyes. He stayed this way for several minutes till a loud beeping snapped him out of it. He glared at the console which said there was an incoming transmition from the strange ship. Deciding it couldn't hurt to talk to these people and find out who they were he opened the channel.

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth Starship Andromeda Ascenant.", A human sounding voice said.

"I'm Daniel Jackson.", Daniel replied somewhat uncertainly.

"You don't have any crazy delusions of godhood right? Because the guy we just talked to…"

"Claimed he was a god and ordered you to surreneder to him.", Daniel cut him off, understanding why the man would sound so annoyed. He probably thought either that they were part of Apophis' fleet or that like him they would claim to be gods.

"Yeah, I take it you don't particulary like him?", Dylan asked.

"No, especially considering the whole reason we're out here is because he tried to kill us. I don't suppose you would be willing to tell us where exactly 'here' is by any chance?", Daniel asked.

"You don't know?". Dylan couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"No, we're not from around here."

"Neither are we, in fact we've never been in this part of space before."

"Nor have we. We're Tauri, the people of Earth."

"Earth?", Dylan sounded surprised, "Earth doesn't have any ships like that.

"No, but then this ship isn't from earth. It's Gou'auld."

"It's what?", Dylan felt completely confused and now had the bad feeling that things were even worse than they had seemed.

"You know, guys with glowing eyes and weird voices, like to go around pretending to be mythological gods.", Daniel didn't know whether to laugh out loud or grimace at the description he had given. It sounded too much like something Jack would say.

"Never heard of them. And I don't suppose you've heard of Neitszcheans or the Magog?", Dylan asked.

"Well, I know that Neitszche was a great philosopher, and I've read some of his books, but I can't really tell you more than that. And I've never heard of Magog. What are they?"

"Really nasty creatures that eat you alive or infest you with their larva."

"I think you win, that sound worse than what the Gou'auld do.", Daniel commented.

"I think that it would be in our best interests to help each other.", Dylan said after a long moment of consideration."

"I agree. I'll talk to Colonel O'Neill and one of us will get back to you.", Daniel said

"You're not in charge?", Dylan was slightly surprised.

"No, but I know Colonel O'Neill will agree with me."

"Good, then tell your Colonel I'm extending him an invitation for him and yourself to come on board my ship and discuss these matters face to face.", Dylan said.

"I'll tell him.", Daniel replied.

"Good, I look forward to meeting you. Hunt out."


End file.
